battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Saw
|episode = Reveal Novum (3 votes) (to join) Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (36 votes) (to join) |place = BFDI: 26th (Reveal Novum) BFDIA: 59th (Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know) (to join) BFB: TBA |allies = *Lollipop *Taco (before BFB 3, after BFB 7) *Dora *Gaty |enemies = *Woody (possibly) *Blocky *Stapy (possibly) *Taco (after BFB 3, before BFB 7) |color = Brown (Handle) Silver (Blade) |deaths = 1 |kills = 1 (possibly) |first = The Reveal |last = The Liar Ball You Don't Want |voice = Satomi Hinatsu |nicknames = Little Grey Zigzag (Lollipop)}} Saw is one of the 30 recommended characters that could have joined Battle for Dream Island. She later joins Battle for BFDI as a contestant and member of . Appearance Saw appears to be a hand saw, a type of cutting tool used in hardware. In BFDI and BFDIA, her blade is dark gray, and her handle is brown and she has 16 blades. In IDFB, Saw's blade got shinier. In BFB, Saw's handle burnt off after swimming through molten lava. It is currently unknown if this is a permanent change. She also has 9 blades instead of 16. Personality Saw is somewhat whiny and a bit pushy, as she'll occasionally speak with a level of aggressiveness towards others. Saw does display a level of common sense, though, as she scolds Liy for squeezing Four, saying "we don't know what it does". After Taco 'abandoned' her team, she wasn't on good terms with her. Coverage BFDI In "Reveal Novum", ﻿Saw, along with Naily, Tree and Barf Bag, only received 3 votes of the 450 votes (0.88% of the votes) which was not enough to join the game. Saw angrily sawed Announcer before, along with Naily, Tree, and Barf Bag, Saw was picked up by the Sender Scoop Thrower and catapulted into the Locker of Losers.﻿ BFDIA In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Saw only received 36 votes, and she came in 60th (3rd to last) and did not join the game, the least out of the characters up for joining in "Reveal Novum". The only two characters Saw outranked were Bottle with 29 votes and Bracelety with 18 votes. In "Get in the Van", Saw's asset appeared, but with a blue handle. This Saw, albeit inanimate, was used to slice Pencil in half. IDFB She was one of the many prisoners in the TLC to be freed, in "Welcome Back". BFB Saw's first speaking role is in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". She is used by Blocky to slice a pentagon into a quadrilateral and a triangle. She is seen later, telling off Liy, stating she "doesn't know what it does". During team choosing, Gaty tells Saw to join her team, and Saw says that she'll bring along Lollipop and Taco, both her friends. When the teams were named, they were the last one to do so. They all said their names at once, combining to make team name . Before the challenge starts, Saw, Book and Teardrop flutter their arms, telling Four to delay the challenge, but Pillow said that everyone's ready. During the challenge, takes off into The Desert in pursuit of the basket. The team loses Ice Cube, Lollipop, Teardrop, Book, Gaty and Taco, but Saw, without a handle, is able to bring back the basket back to X, despite losing the other 6 members. In the next episode, Saw complains to Four that everyone else on her team but Dora died, and is in the process of telling Four to recover Taco when she was interrupted by Stapy. With their team at a major disadvantage, at two members, Saw is hopeless, but she doesn't know Dora can break open jawbreakers with her head, freeing Book. finishes the challenge first. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she first appears on her team's swingset. She is saddened about Taco's death (as at that time Taco is still trapped in a jawbreaker). Once and are left, Saw tells her exhausted team to push through, giving Taco the idea that would let her see the light of day. In addition to that, her team was spared from elimination again, but Saw is angry at Taco. In "Today's Very Special Episode", she has no active role in the episode, as Teardrop finished the challenge first for her team. In "Fortunate Ben", she once again doesn't have a role, but is seen on her team's plane. Her team never hit the ground. In "Four Goes Too Far", she tells her team to latch onto 's rocket to escape the Twinkle. They take a trip to space, where Saw is amazed, for she hasn't been in space before. However, when Book tells her to look at the Earth, Saw gets the Twinkle. With five minutes left, and have a stare-off, where each member of each team pass the Twinkle onto one another. However, Taco's loyalty to her team causes Bell to get the Twinkle, meaning that the Twinkle wasn't on the Moon. However, the rocket breaks, stranding the two teams. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she, her team but Taco and are still stuck on the Moon. She is shocked after Taco gets squished by the Liar Ball. She later tells Tennis Ball to go left. Since Robot Flower broke the connection between Remote and herself, is safe again. Deaths *Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. Trivia *In the audition video, Saw is sawing what sounds like Woody, screaming in pain. *Saw and Dora are the only survivors to get the basket in Getting Teardrop to Talk. *Saw is one of two contestants that injured Woody during their audition. The other is Naily. **Coincidentally, both got three votes to debut in Reveal Novum, and they are also both hardware supplies. *Out of all the recommended characters eligible to join in Reveal Novum, Saw got the least votes out of all of them to join BFDIA. *Saw was the first recommended character to appear/speak in BFB. *Saw's IDFB asset was actually first used in The Long-lost Yoyle City, but with a cyan handle instead of a brown one. *When Saw was swimming through molten lava with Taco, her handle melted. *Saw said team 's name in Four Goes Too Far. **She, Book, Four, Basketball, and Blocky are currently the only characters to say it, but that will most likely change in the future. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Bleh Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Females Category:Saw Category:Characters with holes Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Team Captains